


Club EXO

by callingallfreaks, WaifsandStrays



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callingallfreaks/pseuds/callingallfreaks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaifsandStrays/pseuds/WaifsandStrays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun is young, gorgeous, and broke. He takes a job dancing in an exotic club, where he meets people who change his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

These were troubling times in the kingdom. In such troubling times, one had only one choice of profession: The oldest one known to mankind. Oh god, he was going to be sick.

‘Oh god, I’ve never even touched a penis. And now I’m going to do it for money?’ Sehun might have been panicking a little, but really, given the situation, what alternative did he have? He was 15, homeless, broke, and desperate.

His best hooker outfit was actually something he’d borrowed from his friend Taemin’s closet before he’d left the house, with its soft couch that had been a welcome bed for him for about six days. Taemin’s parents, however, had understandably started to get tired of him. Sehun had been all but forced to leave when he’d overheard Taemin’s mom talking about giving Sehun’s mom a call to come get him. Seeing as none of his friends knew he’d run away from home, he figured that would be a bit of an uncomfortable situation. He stood in front of the mirror at the McDonalds located conveniently on the street with the most expensive bars and clubs and wondered where his life had gone so wrong. He was supposed to be doing homework, stressing about his grades, and possibly playing sports. He wasn’t supposed to be standing in borrowed leather pants and a fishnet top that Taemin swore was a gag gift, considering the possibility that in just a few hours he could be on his knees on the street in some back alley with a strange man’s cock down his throat, but hopefully fifty dollars richer.

He took a deep breath to steel himself before he hitched his backpack tighter against himself and trudged out of the bathroom and back out onto the busy street. The neon lights of the club opposite the street were shining annoyingly in his eyes, so he decided to cross the street and stand with the lights to his back. At least that way he could spare himself the potential strobe-light-seizure.

Despite the numerous men, there didn’t seem to be anybody worthy of Sehun’s charms. And, apart from the occasional sideways glance, nobody really seemed interested in them, either. If he hadn’t been sort of relieved, he probably would have been offended. 

He was standing there, scantily clad in a slutty, revealing top and pants tighter than his own virgin ass, and these ungrateful pricks couldn’t even look twice.

“What the hell are you wearing?”

Considering the comment was coming from a short, even more scantily clad boy, who was wearing black stiletto boots with rainbow laces, Sehun didn’t feel the need to dignify it with a response. Unfortunately, the boy didn’t seem to need one, either. While he rattled on about the crime Sehun hadn’t known he had committed by not wearing the appropriate footwear with black leather pants, Sehun eyed the newcomer warily. He was cute. Really cute. Sehun wondered if he’d chosen a bad place to start. If this were the kind of prostitute the guys on this street were used to seeing, Sehun was in for a rough first night on the job.

“Hello?” a well-manicured hand waved in front of his face. “Are you even listening to me? It’s not polite to ignore.” The kid stomped his foot, right down onto Sehun’s trainers. Sehun let out a very undignified squeal of agony, and the boy just stared at him. “Are you high? Because if you are, you can at least share.”

“Go away, I was on this corner first!” Sehun spat, glaring at the other boy. “And I don’t do drugs, they give you wrinkles.”

The boy stared at him, his eyes going wide. “Are you sure? ‘Cause why else would you be trying to get someone to sleep with you for money? I mean unless you’re just that trashy.”

“T-Trashy!? I am not trashy! You’re wearing girl shoes!”

“Yeah, because they’re my stage outfit. Literally, these shoes are my entire stage outfit, give me a break.” The boy rolled his eyes and gave Sehun a bored once-over. “You know, one of our dancers just quit. We could use some help. You’re kind of cute I guess, if you ignore the orange shoes. Have you ever danced before?”

“Um, I guess, yeah, I’ve taken hip-hop classes,” Sehun replied shakily. “So what… You’re a stripper?”

“Yep, I’m pretty much the best thing this club has going for it,” the boy said, smirking. 

“But I can share the limelight with you, if you promise to throw your clothes away. Literally. That’s it, that’s the job.”

Sehun had no idea how he had gottem himself in this situation, but he found himself standing in an oval room with mirrors all around it, looking at himself wearing the most ridiculous stage outfit ever, consisting of a pair of tight black briefs and black angel wings. The kid from out on the street, Baekhyun, stood right behind him, nodding in satisfaction as he stared up and down Sehun’s body.

“Welcome to Club EXO, Sehun. You’ll fit right in.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun's first day at the club!

His first day on the job, though, was basically as a glorified waiter. He carried trays of stuff between the bar and the booths lining the walls. The horrifying outfit was just bonus. At least he’d rescued his orange shoes from the trash before Baekhyun had gotten away with throwing them out. The little tart.

Kris, the bartender/tallest man Sehun had ever seen in real life, flagged him down with a bottle of water. Sehun sank onto a deserted bar stool with a grimace. His feet were throbbing in a pair of too tight lace up boots, helpfully loaned to him by a boy named Kyungsoo, and the leather booty shorts Baekhyun had stuffed him into were cutting off circulation to his dick.

Kris shot him a sympathetic look. “It’ll get easier, kid. I promise.” He loaded up another round of fruity smelling drinks onto Sehun’s tray and smiled. “Table four. Be careful. They’re handsy bastards.”

Handsy, Sehun would come to find out, wasn’t quite the word for it. The proper word, he mused as he was pulled, kicking and fighting, into a drunk man’s lap, was rapists. He managed to get a hand out, waving frantically to catch Kris’ attention. Sehun made a small noise of outrage as a hand settled dangerously close to the hem of his pants.

“Get your hand off of me if you want to keep it, fucker!” Sehun scowled. The men just laughed as the one touching him tried to angle his face up for a kiss. A huge hand slammed down on the man’s shoulder, freezing the scene.

“I don’t like dirtbags in my bar,” said a man with a wide grin on his face. The badge swinging on his neck read ‘Chanyeol – security’ and Sehun could have cried. Chanyeol waved his hand impatiently and the men scrambled to let Sehun out. He glared at them, tripping into Chanyeol’s arms.

“Oh my god, I love you. I don’t know you and I love you. They were gonna kill me.” Sehun whispered in a rush. Chanyeol shot him a look of adoration.

“I’m gonna keep you.” He grinned. “You’re tiny and adorable and I love you too.” Chanyeol looked back at the men. “I think I told you to leave, didn’t I?”

“No, you just said you don’t like dirtbags in your bar,” Sehun supplied helpfully.

“Oh,” Chanyeol said with a frown. “Well, now I’m telling them to leave. Now go.” His deep booming voice reverberated through the bar. The men looked between themselves and Chanyeol and made the wise decision to retreat. Chanyeol escorted Sehun back to the bar.

“Don’t worry Boss! I saved him,” Chanyeol beamed. Sehun could feel a smile creeping up at the corner of his mouth. There was something so reassuring about Chanyeol, he just oozed happiness.

“The only thing you saved him from was the best dicking of his life,” Baekhyun said, sliding onto the bar top. Kris made a noise of disgust. “That guy is hung.”  
“Baekhyun, get your sweaty ass off my bar before I fire you,” Kris said, swatting him with a towel. He turned and glared at Chanyeol. “And you, my deeply confused friend, do not work here. I don’t pay you. I just let you live in my attic.”

Sehun peered closer at Chanyeol’s badge. Was that crayon? Holy fuck. These guys were nuts. But the tall one had saved his ass cherry so he’d get a pass. He edged closer to the back door. Sehun vaguely knew were his clothes were stashed. He could probably grab them and make a run for it.

“Oh,” Kris said, digging in the cash register. “I almost forgot. Here’s your tips so far.” He dropped a thick roll of cash into Sehun’s hand. He could see at least four twenties in the wad.

“Do I have to share this with anyone?” Sehun asked suspiciously.

“No, all the tips are already divided for the night.” Kris handed Baekhyun a larger wad. He gave Sehun an awkward smile. “When you start dancing, you’ll get more. For now, you get the same tip out as the wait staff.”

On second thought, these were lovely people. Where the fuck had Sehun thought he was going? “Can I come back tomorrow?”

“Please do,” Baekhyun purred. “We’ve already planned your debut. We’ll take care of everything, you just bring your pretty butt here by eight o’clock for hair and make-up.”

“In the morning?!”

“Dear god,” Kris said into his hands. “No, Sehun, this is a strip club. Eight at night, dumbass.”

“Oh that’s much better.” Sehun frowned, calculating the cash in his hand versus what a hotel would cost him. He probably had enough to cover a room but would he be able to afford the cab ride to some place that didn’t charge by the hour? Plus there was food and they’d said make-up would be provided but he didn’t want to break out and –

There was a hand waving in front of his face. Baekhyun huffed and pushed himself further into Sehun’s face. “Are you listening now? Earth to Sehun!”

“Sorry, what did you say?”

“I said, get your things and come on. Kris will drop us off at my place on his way home. 

Yixing already knows you’re coming, so there’ll be plenty of food.” Sehun blinked up at him. 

“Are you high again?”

“I already told you, I don’t do drugs!” Sehun snapped. “They make you old and ugly.”

“Don’t tell Yixing that. He’ll cry.” Baekhyun slid off the bar with feline grace, grinning at Chanyeol’s appreciative smirk. He swatted the other man’s hip and pulled Sehun with him towards the dressing rooms. “Like I didn’t notice that literally everything somebody could need to live off of is in that bag. How long have you been on the streets?”

Sehun scratched the back of his head in discomfort. “About three days. I was staying with my friend Taemin, but his parents got tired of me living on their couch.”

“Well I don’t blame them if you were wearing those shoes in their house.”

“There’s nothing wrong with my shoes,” Sehun replied with a glare. He quickly dressed himself and freed his aching feet of the constrictive boots. He ignored all of Baekhyun’s glares directed to his shoes as he tied them on.

“Hey, daddy,” Baekhyun purred as Kris came into the room behind them. He pressed himself up against the taller man and rubbed against him in a way that made Sehun, a casual observer, blush. “You look so hot today, you know, those pants just hug your ass in a way that I wish I could.”

“Yes, I know, you say much the same thing every single night,” Kris replied, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

“And yet when we get to my apartment you’ll smile your angelic little smile and wave me off instead of having this tight ass in your bed tonight.”

“It’s a hard world we live in, isn’t it?” Kris replied, leading the way out of the club and to the parking lot. His car was a sensible four door thing that Sehun would have thought was too small, but somehow Kris managed to fold his long legs into the drivers’ seat.

Sehun relaxed back against the seat and watched as Baekhyun broke safety laws to scoot closer to Kris, his legs folded up under himself and his eyes shining with adoration.

“Did you watch my routine today? I worked hard on that one.”

“I did. It was hot,” Kris replied, smiling over at Baekhyun. “I liked the rainbow laces on your shoes, that was a nice touch.” It was Baekhyun’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Of course you focus on my shoes when I was naked making bedroom eyes at you.”

“Speaking of!” Sehun interjected, sitting forward to shove his head between Baekhyun and Kris. “Will I have to take all of my clothes too, or what?”

“No, please don’t,” Kris replied. “Baekhyun knows he’s not supposed to lose the last layer but he does it anyway because he likes having strange men touching his dick. Management would prefer you keep your underwear on. Just make them skimpy.”

“I take it all off just for you baby,” Baekhyun replied. He yawned behind his hand and leaned his head against the seat. “I’m so sleepy tonight, can you stay over and cuddle me to sleep, hyung?”

“No, but you can wash the makeup off your face better tonight you’re starting to break out.”  
Baekhyun sat up with a gasp and looked into the mirror to check his complexion as Kris started laughing. Baekhyun was still whining about how mean Kris was when the car pulled up to a big, dirty looking apartment building.

“Get out of my car. I’ll see you both tomorrow. Sleep well.”

Baekhyun leaned forward and kissed Kris’ cheek before the older man could stop him, then flounced out of the car with a musical giggle.

“Thanks for the ride,” Sehun said before he slipped out.

“Sehun, wait,” Kris said, rolling his window down. “I don’t know your past or anything, but I just want you to know that it doesn’t matter. As long as you work hard for me I’ll keep paying you under the table and you won’t have to worry about taxes or anything. Just don’t forget that stripping isn’t something long term. All my boys have plans for the future and if need help with anything, just ask. We’re family, okay?”

Sehun figured he must have been about to start his man period because the tears in his eyes were ridiculous. He nodded and smiled down at Kris, waving as the man drove away from the house.

“Come on, Sehun lets go meet Yixing.”

Sehun jogged a bit to catch up to Baekhyun, who had his arms wrapped in a tight hug around a column on the porch.

“Who’s Yixing?”

“My roommate! He’s probably stoned, and he looks young and beautiful so don’t mention drugs making you ugly okay? He’s sensitive.”

Sehun wasn’t quite sure if he was being serious, but he followed Baekhyun up the stairs and into a unit on the very top floor (an exhausting six flights of stairs they had to walk up because there was no elevator). Baekhyun pushed the door open and yelled out loudly announcing that he was home.

The man who came around the corner didn’t particularly look like a druggy. He was a normal looking person. His sweatpants were hanging off long, gangly limbs and his tank top had a little bit of mess on it, but the smell of cooking food indicated he’d just made a mess in the kitchen. His hair was long and falling into his eyes and he had about three days of stubble on his face.

“This is the new guy?” he asked, eyeing Sehun. “He’s cute. You’re cute. Chanyeol will love you.”

“He did love me, he saved me from rapists.”

“Yixing here also works at the club,” Baekhyun said. “He’s one of our best dancers.”

Sehun gave the guy another look up and down, surprised. The dancers he’d seen so far were all very cute, feminine, and sweet looking. Yixing looked sort of like a hood rat. “You’re a stripper?”

“You doubt me? That kind of hurts, New Guy.”

Yixing’s face completely changed, and his eyes glazed over in a way that could only be described as sex eyes. He pushed Sehun against the wall and turned around so that his ass was against Sehun’s crotch. His hips gyrated against Sehun and damn that was the fast erection he’d ever gotten. He took a few moments to watch the sexy way Yixing could work his hips and back before Baekhyun slapped Yixing’s ass.

“What’s for dinner?” he asked.

Yixing straightened up immediately and the man Sehun had first seen was back. His sleepy eye smile turned to his friend. “I made lasagna. And weed brownies.”

“Weed brownies?” Sehun asked, eyes wide.

“Yeah, they have weed in them. They’re my specialty.”

Sehun decided against trying one of the weed brownies, but the lasagna was great. They settled down after dinner in front of the tv to watch a movie, and Sehun couldn’t hold his curiosity anymore.

“So, Baekhyun, you and Kris?”

Yixing laughed. “Baekhyun wishes he and Kris were a thing. Kris is my cousin. Baekhyun has been like head over heels for him since I introduced them.”

“He’s physical perfection, do you blame me?” Baekhyun asked. “Give me a break.”

“So you’ve never….”

“No, we’ve never. But he slapped my ass once. Happiest day of my life.”

“Doesn’t it creep you out stripping in front of your cousin?” Sehun asked with a laugh.

“It creeps Kris out. I don’t care though. Usually I make it worse just to get to him.”

“You’re weird, though,” Baekhyun said. “One time I got on the bar and shook my ass at him and he sprayed me with the hose. He’s mean.”

“So Sehun what dance experience do you have?” Yixing asked suddenly. “You look young, is this your first time stripping?”

“Yeah, I’ve never stripped before. I dance though. Before I ran away my parents had me in hip hop classes.”

“Give me a lap dance,” Baekhyun said suddenly, turning the tv off. “We’ll give you advice.”

Sehun’s face turned bright red. He grabbed a pillow to cover his face and the other two burst into laughter.’

“Don’t laugh!” Sehun whined, slapping at them both with the pillow. “I’ve never given anyone a lap dance before.”

“Let me show you how it’s done then,” Baekhyun said, a wicked smile on his face as he pulled his phone out to sort through his music. Yixing, seeming to know what was going on in Baekhyun’s head, moved a chair from the kitchen table into the middle of the room. Baekhyun chose a song with a good beat and threw himself into the chair.

Sehun swallowed hard, trying to sway his hips to the beat. He bit his lip and looked up through his bangs, flouncing over to hover over Baekhyun’s lap. He stopped just short of touching, gripping the back of the chair as he mimed grinding down.

“Stop, stop, stop.” Baekhyun said, laughing. “First of all, that face has got to go. You’re going for pouty virgin but you’re giving me constipation. You have to relax.”

Warm hands settled on his hips, making Sehun jump. Yixing pushed him gently down onto Baekhyun’s lap, rearranging Sehun’s arms to wrap loosely around his shoulders. “Don’t be afraid to touch him. He isn’t going to hurt you and, in the club, you’ve got everyone else looking out for you.”

Beakhyun’s breath was warm on his cheek. “The point of a lap dance is to let them have a taste of what they can’t have. So make it good for the poor bastards.” He tapped out the beat of the song on Sehun’s biceps. “Now, try it like this.”

Sehun took a deep breath and let it out slow. Picking out the beat was easy, memories of his dance classes made it like second nature, but what they were asking him to do was intimate in a way he’d never been before. To them, this was no big deal but Sehun had never been this close to another human being.

“You’re thinking too hard,” Yixing said, hands pushing and pulling gently, working Sehun’s hips to the rhythm. “You’re not having sex with them, you’re not promising to have sex with them. They can’t touch you if you don’t want them to.”

Sehun mulled over his words, relaxing into their hands. Despite having Sehun swaying in his lap, Baekhyun’s dick wasn’t hard. He was paying more attention to singing along than Sehun’s cock rubbing against his stomach. Sehun giggled as Yixing pulled his shoulders back and instructed him to arch his back and roll his head slowly.

“You have to make sure you look like you want it,” Yixing’s breath was warm in his ear. “Bite your lip and smile down at them all shy. Make them feel like this is a preview of what could be coming next. It’s all about the fantasy.”

Where these bedroom eyes were coming from Sehun had no earthly idea, but he let the rhythm take over him. His eyes were hooded with desire, his lower lip caught between his teeth, and his hips were rolling, moving with fluid, sensual grace that Sehun hadn’t known he possessed. 

Baekhyun wasn’t singing along anymore. His eyes had widened a bit, and he was blushing looking up at Sehun. He cleared his throat and pushed Sehun off him. Yixing collapsed on the floor, choking on giggles at Sehun’s indignant yelp.

“The bones are there,” he said, between snorts. “You just have to flesh them out a bit more.” He rolled over to where Sehun was sprawled and smiled, sweet and soft. “You’re going to do just fine.”

Baekhyun flopped down on the floor between them, dragging Yixing’s arm over his waist as he cuddled into Sehun’s shoulder. Sehun grinned, letting them do what they wanted. He was only going to lay there for a few minutes, he told himself, eyes dropping closed. Just a few more minutes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's chapter 1 up. Still plans for more in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> All we have so far on this AU, but plans for more in the future. :)


End file.
